


thnks fr th crpplng dprssn

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Trans Mikey Way, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: You know that feeling when you have to FaceTime your transphobic parents and your dorky boyfriend has to cheer you up?
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 20





	thnks fr th crpplng dprssn

**Author's Note:**

> The procrastination demon is nipping at my ankles again. I should draw the procrastination demon or something, cos he’s kinda cute in my imagination. I like to imagine all sorts of demons. There’s my ADHD demon, my OCD demon, my PTSD demon, and my procrastination demon. I don’t personify my depression yet. I have to accept it before I create a “demon” for it.

Mikey Way stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He saw his thin midsection, broken apart by his stupid curves. He was thankful that his breasts didn’t develop much during puberty, but he still hated that he had them. He wanted surgery so bad, but he and his boyfriend were both broke as hell. He’d been offered help by his parents, but then they figured out what the money was for and revoked their offer. 

Mikey put his hand on his chest, mourning the fact his binder was in the washing machine. It was in the dryer, so there was only 30 minutes before he would reunite with his sweet binder. Until then, he hated himself a little more. He noticed a little mustache starting to bloom from his testosterone injections, but then remembered he was going to video chat his parents soon and therefore had to shave it. 

Video chatting his parents also meant he had to put on his only feminine shirt, wear makeup, and force his voice to go back to how It used to be. He hated video chatting his parents for that reason. But maybe he could rebel this time and wear the butchest stuff he had, use his normal voice, and sport that mustache like it was a brand new Ferrari. His parents would be disgraced, of course, but that didn’t matter. They didn’t love him if they only wanted to see their daughter. 

But Mikey couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to stand up for himself. He was a pushover through and through, and Pete stood as his only voice of reason. Mikey reached over to the shaving supplies, then stopped himself. He needed Pete to tell him no. “Uh... Pete?” he called over to the next room, “I gotta be talked down from something!” 

Pete ran full speed up the stairs and to the bathroom, skidding to a stop in front of him. “Mikey,” he panted, “Don’t do it.” He saw the razor in Mikey’s hand and his eyes went wider. “No no no don’t do that.” He tore the razor from Mikey and chucked it into the kitchen. “You don’t need to hurt yourself.” 

Mikey shook his head. “I wasn’t doing that. I want to shave my mustache for my parents, but I want to keep my mustache for myself.” He pointed to the hair on his upper lip. Pete stepped closer to see, but ended up kissing him. The shorter boy tugged at his sweatshirt to pull him lower. Mikey added his own force and held onto Pete’s waist. 

Pete pulled back and smiled. “Keep it. It’s fuzzy and I want it. Besides... one of us needs to have facial hair, and you’d dump me if I grew a beard.”

Mikey pecked him on the lips. “Doubtful. Thanks for throwing my shaver into the kitchen, by the way. Let’s just hope Hemmy doesn’t get to it.” 

Pete huffed. “Hemingway isn’t allowed in the kitchen and he knows that.” 

“It doesn’t stop him,” Mikey looked behind Pete and to the left, making direct eye contact with a resting bull terrier on the living room floor. Something about the situation and all the thoughts clashing together in Mikey’s mind made him want to cry. So he did, tears spilling out of his eyes. He burrowed his face in Pete’s shoulder and fisted his hands in the bassist’s shirt. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “there’s just so much going on and I don’t want to talk to my parents but they want to talk to me. Pete I’m so scared, please help me.”

Pete bit his lip. “There’s not much I can do...” he tightened his grip on Mikey’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing his neck and clavicle. He stopped when Mikey tapped his shoulder; their signal that he was getting too low. The older boy trailed his lips back up Mikey’s neck, eventually landing on his lips. Their tongues danced in Mikey’s mouth. “Perfect...” Pete sighed. He trailed his hands up and down his boyfriend’s sides and smiled whenever Mikey made any noise of approval. 

It ended, though. Mikey pulled back with the same poker face. “You can’t just kiss me every time I feel like dying.”

Pete nodded and evened out his boyfriend’s hoodie strings. “I’m sorry. It used to work but I guess it’s different now.”

“It worked when I was a girl.”

“Babe, you were never a girl. You were female.” Pete grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Mikey rested his head in Pete’s lap and nudged his hand.

“Touches,” he said, “I want touches.”

Pete chuckled and scratched Mikey’s hair. “Then touches you shall get.” He used his other hand to play with Mikey’s fingers, tangling them and twisting them for his own amusement. Pete could get distracted by anything, even other people’s fingers. “You have long fingers. Long, beautiful fingers. Fingies. I love your fingies.” 

“Don’t call them fingies or else I’m going to force you to wear my binder and see how you suffocate.” Mikey nuzzled the closest part of Pete he could get to without effort, which happened to be the crotch. Pete straightened his back and looked down with the most confused look on his face. 

“What the hell?” he questioned. Mikey smiled and shrugged. Pete sighed and stroked lightly at Mikey’s chest. Mikey resisted for a second, but then decided that he wanted Pete to do it. The older boy reached up to hold onto the collar of Mikey’s hoodie and tapped his cold fingers on the bits of skin he could get to. He loved his boyfriend’s skin. So soft and pale and warm. Mikey ducked his face to nudge Pete’s wrist. Pete chuckled softly and moved his hand back up to Mikey’s hair. “Does that feel good?” he murmured. 

Mikey panted and nodded. “Y-Yeah. Love you.” 

Pete bent over and kissed him. “Love you too.” He played with the hem of Mikey’s shirt by twisting and curling it in his fingers. “So pretty.... I love your fashion style. It makes me want to be the jacket in the front of your closet. You’d open your closet and the first thing you see is me. You’d take me out and put me over your shoulders, and you’d close me around you with the zipper. Outside, you’d be cold, and I’m the only thing keeping you warm on your thin legs. I take your radiating body heat and push it towards you, but you don’t even notice what I’m doing to you. You don’t know, but you love it. I can double as gloves, since you forgot yours. Slowly, you slide your hands down my front for warmth.” 

“That sounds so hot and wrong at the same time,” Mikey hummed, grabbing Pete’s hand to put it on his chest. Pete squeezed his chest lightly. Mikey opened his eyes with alarm. “Wh–“ 

“Nothing, Michael. Just calm down unless you want me to stop.” 

“I don’t want you to stop. Don’t go too far, though. Not for dysphoria reasons, but we _do_ have a video call with my parents in seventeen minutes.” 

“Child!” Pete banged his head on the back of the couch. “Neither of us want to!” He let out a whine. 

Mikey lifted his head. _I guess I’m not getting anything from him now_. “My parents want to,” he suggested. 

Pete covered his eyes with his arm. “Yeah but I don’t and you don’t.” 

“We don’t _have_ to call. They’d probably send out a search party if we didn’t.” Mikey rolled his eyes and sat up to separate himself from Pete. They both sat in the same way, with their shoulders slumped and their feet on the ground. It was like a normal sitting position, but poutier and tinted by an existential crisis. 

Pete sighed. “We gotta do something. I’m not going to let you shave, and I’m not gonna let you wear any dress or makeup unless _you_ think _you_ would feel more confident with it. And before you lie to me, I know that you want to burn the dress and eat the fire it dies in.” 

Mikey chuckled, but frowned because he know it was true. He wanted to burn the dress. He played along with Pete. “And as for the makeup?” 

“Honey, you know I’m gonna need it. Have you seen these eyes?” he sassily pointed to his smudged eyeliner rimmed eyes. Mikey smiled, took him by the chin, and kissed him gently. 

“Of course I’ve seen your eyes, and I love them.” 

Pete blushed. “Thanks... they were on sale,” he joked. Mikey kissed him and he kissed back, not bothering to use tongue. This was a “self esteem kiss.” It was a thing they did when they were about to do something difficult. It’s like a normal kiss, but there’s no lust or hunger involved. It normally helps take away the pressure in a stressful situation, such as video chatting your transphobic parents. Mikey threw his arms over Pete’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He needed this more than ever. 

“I’m so scared,” he whispered between kisses. “I’m not going to change myself for them but what if they don’t want it?” 

Pete kissed Mikey’s nose. “That’s their problem.” 

Mikey sighed and continued kissing Pete. “You know they’ll try to make it our problem,” he said. 

“Don’t let them get to you,” Pete nuzzled his boyfriend’s cheek and chewed lightly on Mikey’s ear. “I love you so much, Mikeyway.” 

“L-Love you too,” Mikey gasped when Pete proceeded to lick his ear. The “self esteem kiss” was getting a little out of hand. Mikey looked at the clock from the corner of his eye. “We have ten minutes,” he panicked. 

Pete broke off with a light in his eyes. “Your binder should be done in the dryer,” he commented. Do you want me to go get it?” 

Mikey stood up and pulled his boyfriend up with him. “Let’s go together.”

“Can I help you put it on?” Pete kept his boyish smile and licked his lips. Mikey took a moment to process, then understood what Pete wanted.

“Y-Yeah,” he sighed, “You can help me put on my chest binder.”

****************

”Are you ready?” Pete opened the laptop and curled up next to Mikey on the couch. Mikey hadn’t changed his clothes, nor had he shaved his mustache. He was wearing a tank top with the words “F*ck the CIStem” on it, and Pete didn’t remove his eyeliner (he also had problems with Mikey’s parents, most of which regarding the dark makeup he liked to wear on his eyes). 

“Uh... y-yeah, I’m ready.” Mikey kissed his forehead. “Open the app.” He put his hand over Pete’s to puppet him into clicking the FaceTime icon. He dragged Pete’s hand over to the contacts and hovered over _Donna Way_.

“Well,” Pete chuckled, “This is it.” He looked up at Mikey. “Once again, we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

Mikey snickered. “Are _you_ ready? It sounds like you want to do this less than I do.” 

Pete fidgeted. “I’m fine. Just making sure you want to do this. It’s our last chance to back out, Mikeyway. All I have to do is close the tab and–“ 

“Boop!” Mikey pressed down on Pete’s wrist, forcing the cursor to click on his mom’s contact. Pete let out a soft whimper as the dialing screen went on. 

“No turning back...” he sighed. 

Mikey squeezed his hand. “I know.” 

Donna and Donald’s faces appeared on the screen. “Hey Michelle! How are— what the hell?! What are you _wearing_?” Donna recoiled.

Mikey bit his lip. “I-I’m just being myself. And so is Pete. We’re happy the way we are, and we’re not going to change just because you think it’s wrong.” 

“Michelle, I never said–“ 

“Don’t call him Michelle!” Pete burst out. “His name is Michael! Is it really that hard for you to understand? You have a son. Not a daughter.” He tightened his grip on Mikey’s slightly muscular arm. 

Donald objected, “Of course we have a son! His name is Gerard. Michelle is just a tomboy who wants attention. She’s dating a man, so why would she want to be one? People are transgender because they don’t want to be gay.” 

Pete and Mikey shouted in overlapping arguments. “That’s not at all what it is!” Pete huffed. 

Donna rolled her eyes. “Oh you think you know everything, don’t you, Pete? You wear makeup and call yourself a man. Why don’t you be transsexual, too? You seem to love makeup just as much as Gerard did before therapy.” 

Mikey felt his face getting red. “You took Geralyn to conversion therapy?! It didn’t work, mom!” 

“At least he acts like it did when we talk to him! He actually cares about whether we’re comfortable or not. You only care about yourself.” 

“Get a mirror, Mrs. Way. Look at how you’re oppressing your children.” Pete shook his head. “Why the hell am I calling you ‘Mrs. Way?’ It sounds like I respect you.” 

Mikey leaned down and kissed Pete’s forehead. “You’re really hot when you’re mad,” he whispered. Pete lifted his head to kiss him, right on camera. 

“Love you, Mikey,” he said just loud enough for the parents to hear. “So glad you’re my boyfriend. You’re so handsome and I just can’t wait to see you in a suit on our wedding day.” 

Donna gasped. “You two are getting married?!” 

Mikey exchanged a mischievous glance with Pete. “Um... yeah. We’re gonna be husbands. One of these days, I hope. I left my wedding band in the bathroom, but it’s really cool. He actually proposed to me right here on the couch.” 

Donald interrupted, his voice gruff and low. “Never call us again, Michelle. You are a dyke and a disgrace to the family. You and your faggot fiancé. Please... take his last name. I don’t want anyone to connect you to us.” 

Pete and Mikey yelled the same thing at the same time. “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?!” 

Donald began to repeat. “Dyke and a fag–“ 

Mikey ended the call before his father could finish. He and Pete closed the laptop and sat in silence for a little bit. Pete blew hair out of his face. “I can’t believe they called you that.” 

Mikey bit his lip. “I more or less figured they’d call you that.” He pulled Pete up to his chest and squeezed him like a teddy bear. “I guess I just got disowned by my parents. Got any suggestions for a new last name?” 

Pete took a deep breath. “W-Wentz?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m all dressed up and nakey  
> See what’s mine and takey  
> Wooh yeah the crown  
> So close I can tastey  
> See what’s mine and takey 
> 
> Sorry I’ve just been listening to that song on loop for a while and I can’t hear anything other than what I put here.


End file.
